Contigo y sin ti
by Maytelu
Summary: Inuyasha esta pensando en Kikyo. Songfic basado en la cancion 'Contigo y sin ti'. NO APTO PARA ANTIKIKYOS


**"CONTIGO Y SIN TI"**

**Por Maytelu**

****

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás compañías con derechos reservados. La canción "Contigo y sin ti" no recuerdo a quien pertenece pero NO es mía. Los estoy utilizando sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. Asi que no me demanden.**

****

_Sip, me atreví a hacer otro por decirlo asi Kikyo/Inuyasha. ¿Que quieren si la inspiración me llega? Aun asi aclaro que soy fan Kagome/Inuyasha y también ADVIERTO (por si no la captaron) que este song fic no es apto para las(los) antiKikyos, asi que ya advertidos lean bajo su responsabilidad. Luego no me escriban para decirme: ¿como fuiste a escribir una cosa asi? ¿Ok?_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

- Oye Miroku, ¿que tiene Inuyasha? Desde hace 2 días esta ahí-

-Creo que necesita pensar algunas cosas Shippou-

-¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas?-

-Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás-

-¿Por que todo tiene que ser cuando sea más grande?- Berrinche – ¡Además, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, debería ir por Kagome!-

-Calma Shippou, seguro que Kagome-sama regresa pronto. Ella también necesitaba pensar-

-¿Las mismas cosas que Inuyasha?-

-No "aunque no se aleja tanto" Mejor acompáñame, iremos a recolectar algunos leños para la cena-

-¡Pero Miroku! Yo quiero que me sigas explicando... ¿Porque los adultos son tan complicados?... ¡Miroku!- Las voces se van alejando.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Inuyasha se encuentra sobre una singular rama. El hanyou siempre se ha sentido atraído por ese tipo de lugares, donde encuentra paz y tranquilidad. Lo que necesita justo en estos momentos para pensar..

"Kikyo..

_**Como se sufre el amor que no tengo **_

_**sé que tú eres feliz sin pensar en mi**_

¡Ese maldito Naraku! Nos tendió una trampa. Los recuerdos me atormentan una y mil veces, al menos yo soy de corazón más duro, pero...¿y tú mi querida Kikyo? ¿Serán también esos recuerdos tus pesadillas? Seguro que cada vez que me ves lo recuerdas, eso es lo que hace que ahora me odies.

_**Siguiendo tus pasos, pierdo el camino **_

_**cuando sé que ya no hay ruta a seguir**_

__

...¡Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Pese a que me digas que me odias, que me quieres ver muerto yo.. yo no soy capaz de darme la vuelta y seguir. Cuando siento tu presencia cerca, el mundo bajo mis pies se mueve, el tiempo se me hace eterno por no verte... es como si un imán me llevara a ti, solo para admirar tu belleza, tu ser y nada más me importa en él momento, que estar contigo.

_**Y me refugio, en tus engaños **_

_**Y aunque sé que no eres mía quédate, en mi**_

El contacto con tu cuerpo, tus brazos rodeando mi espalda. El sutil aroma que despides, aquel que dije tantas veces aborrecer y solo lo hacia para convencerme a mi mismo de que asi era. Tus labios... me diste a probar de ese néctar tan especial, fue como un veneno que envolvió todos mis sentidos y los adormeció hasta dejarme en un estado de inconciencia. Pero ¿porque lo hiciste? Solo para lograr tu objetivo... acabar conmigo. Aun asi, valió la pena.

_**Entra en mis venas, recorre mi cuerpo **_

_**como una incurable herida de amor**_

__

Asi conmigo, asi contigo... quiero permanecer asi.

__

_**Ya no me importa, que no haya remedio **_

_**Que estoy condenado a vivir del dolor**_

Si esto es a lo que me tengo que enfrentar Kikyo... si esto es lo único que tienes que ofrecerme. Tu odio, tu desprecio, tus engaños. Entonces... yo... ¡lo acepto!

_**Y a soportar la idea de vivir contigo y sin ti **_

_**Aunque estés aquí, ahora.. realmente no te tengo.**_

__

_**Aunque respiro, eso no es vivir **_

_**tu ya volaste del nido y aun te siento aqu**_

El saber que te has convertido en alguien sin ningún otro objetivo que acabar conmigo, que alberga en su corazón odio y rencor, saber que en parte es por mi culpa... me mata lentamente. Es demasiada la culpa que cargo.

Si hace 50 años fuiste una miko de corazón dulce, que aparentaba frialdad... al igual que yo. Nos descubrimos mutuamente. ¡Kami! ¡Nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro! Pero creo que eso no fue suficiente ¿verdad?

_**Como te explico, que eres parte de mi**_

_**que es mejor vivir contigo que sin ti**_

Y a pesar del dolor que me causa todo ello, de lo que tenga que sufrir de hoy en adelante. Me siento aliviado de tener una oportunidad de remediar de alguna manera lo que sucedió. Si para hacerlo, tengo que acompañarte al infierno, entonces... ¡lo haré! No hubiera podido vivir con el peso en mi conciencia de que lo que te sucedió fue mi culpa. ¡Esa es mi decisión!"

_**Y me refugio en tus engaños**_

_**Y aunque sé que no eres mía quédate, en mi**_

_**Entra en mis venas, recorre mi cuerpo**_

_**como un incurable herida de amor**_

_**Ya no me importa, que no haya remedio**_

_**que estoy condenado a vivir del dolor**_

_**Y a soportar la pena de vivir contigo y sin ti**_

__

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

A lo lejos...

-¡Kagomeeeee! Ya llegaste-

-Hola Shippou-

-¡Kagome-sama, que bueno que regreso!-

Inuyasha esboza una pequeña sonrisa

"Aunque todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para todo... incluso para el amor"

**FIN**

**Nota De la autora: ¡Snif! No pensé que me fuera a salir tan melancólico. Sé que para estas alturas los antikikyo que no hicieron caso a mi advertencia deben estar odiándome, asi que mejor me voy preparando para lo que pueda recibir. Y bueno... en el caso de los admiradores de Kikyo, je je ¡perdón! Pero no pude evitar expresar las ultimas líneas.**

**Si se dieron cuenta, Sango no aparece y eso es por que lo situe antes de que conocieran a la Taijiya. También sé que esta un poquito fuera de lugar poner a nuestro Hanyou con este tipo de ideas, pero vaya ¡es un fic! Ahora si, todo lo que quieran decirme a o déjenme un Review.**


End file.
